


The Wedding

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Malerole, Planet Gwinnet, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix and the Magna Defender are now engaged and are preparing for their wedding but trouble arises when contract kidnappers Thorn and Deidre are out to recruit slaves by stabbing them with ice knives to work on the malerole mine on Planet Gwinnet to extract the rare gem to revive Trakeena and Scorpius. Meanwhile, Kendrix reunites with her long lost father Robert Morgan a recovering alcoholic and grieves over her deceased mother Deborah. This here is a continuation of my romantic epilogue of Kendrix and the original Magna Defender and inspired by the two episode arc of Walker Texas Ranger, Wedding Bells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

Kendrix and the Magna Defender now happily engaged on their new home on Mirinoi are nothing but anxious for the wedding and Zeka cannot wait to have Kendrix as his new stepmother. Meanwhile trouble arises in the Galaxy when contract kidnappers seemingly contract killers Thorn and Deidre are on a villainous mission to recruit slaves to work on the malerole mine on the Planet Gwinnet by stabbing them with ice knives. They plan to extract the rare gem by reviving Trakeena and Scorpius. Their mission starts on the urbanized desert planet of Maricopa favoring high class professionals as their victims. When their assignment on Maricopa is finished, Deidre informs Thorn that they are headed for Mirinoi. With them now on Mirinoi they camp in a forest where no one can find them. Their first victim on Mirinoi starts with a farmer and later a woman selling herbs. Meanwhile Kendrix hears the news that her long lost father Robert Morgan has relocated to Mirinoi and plans to reunite with his beloved daughter. "My dad is now on Mirinoi and I must go meet him" says Kendrix informing the MD. "Why you didn't tell me about your father, but no worries my queen it would be a pleasure to meet him" says the MD. So Kendrix and the MD along with Zeka walked over to visit Maya and Jera where Mr. Morgan was staying and Kendrix bursted into tears by laying eyes on her father the first time in years. "Daddy I am so glad to see you, I thought I'd never see you again, and I don't care what you have done, I never stopped loving you" says Kendrix to her father. "It's great to see you Pumpkin, I have been in halfway homes fighting my drinking problem and I am now one hundred percent sober" informs Mr. Morgan. "Anyway I would like you to meet my fiancee the Magna Defender" informs Kendrix. "Why you made an unusual choice for a man, but I am not disappointed" said Mr. Morgan. After the reuniting of Kendrix and her father everyone dines with a meal prepared by Maya and Jera and they explain how glad everyone is about Kendrix and the MD's wedding. After Kendrix spends some extra time with her father and Kendrix says to her father, "I am so glad you quit drinking, Mom would of been so proud of you". " Don't worry a thing Pumpkin, I made big mistake and since you are around once again, I can finally put it behind me, now lets get ready for bed" explains Mr. Morgan. As Kendrix and the MD prepare for bed Kendrix explains her father's alcoholism and she blamed on losing her mother to cancer when Kendrix was only ten years old. "After my mother died, my father drank like crazy and he would go insane but he was so depressed and angry over my mother's death, but I don't blame him for being an alcoholic. I blame it over my mother's death and when his drinking habit went out of control I went to every length to save him" explains Kendrix. "Will my queen I am so sorry about your mother but I suffered the same heartache when my wife Arris passed on and when Scorpius destroyed Zeka but now that I have Zeka back and with Scorpius now destroyed, I can go forward thanks to a beautiful woman like you. I do miss my wife very dearly but with you my queen I have a fresh new chance for life" explains the MD. Kendrix then kissed the MD on the cheek and prepared for bed along with Zeka. Meanwhile Thorn and Deidre are preparing for their next victim on Mirinoi, none other than Kendrix Morgan with the other Galaxy Rangers next on the list. Kendrix is sound asleep at Maya and Jera's and Thorn has successfully located her right by her bedroom window. Thorn opens the window sneaking into her bedroom about to stab her but her father comes to check on her by saying "Pumpkin" and suddenly Mr. Morgan spots Thorn with his own eyes yelling "Hey" but as Thorn attempts to stab Kendrix the ice knife flies over to her father hitting his stomach knocking him unconscious and Thorn later escapes through the window and Kendrix wakes to the horror that her father has been stabbed. "DADDY" yells Kendrix painfully. Maya and Jera later rush over to spot the vile occurrence. Jera removes the ice knife from Mr. Morgan and places a cloth over his wound. "Please help him" cries Kendrix. Maya and Jera both console Kendrix assuring that her father will be okay. "Go wake up the MD, he'll know what to do" as Maya asks Kendrix. Kendrix rushes over to the MD's bedroom to wake him and to inform that her father is in trouble. "What is it" a tired MD asks. "My father has been stabbed" informs Kendrix. The MD then wakes up and comes to where Maya and Jera rested her stabbed father. Jera informs that Mr. Morgan is stable will need extensive rest and fortunately Jera has state of the art surgical methods that could save Mr. Morgan's life. The ice knife of which Jera discovered was handed to the MD which gave him a clue who's behind it. The informed MD later explains to Kendrix that contract kidnappers Thorn and Deidre are out to enslave her father to work on the malerole mine on the Planet Gwinnet. "You father will live my queen" informs the MD to Kendrix. "Please tell me he will" said Kendrix. "These contract kidnappers seemingly killers are known as Thorn and Deidre. They are not killing their victims they are instead kidnapping and enslaving them to mine malerole which will be used to revive Trakeena and Scorpius. We must stop them" informs the MD. The MD later informs that him along with Zeka and his late wife Arris depended on malerole for survival. Due to an unfortunate shortage of malerole it has caused Arris to fade away. "If the Thorn and Deidre's plot is put into place you, me, and Zeka will return to the spirit world and I will not let that happen. Now you must inform the other Rangers" informs the MD to Kendrix. "I'm on it" says Kendrix. Kendrix later went to Maya and said "I know who is behind this dirty plan". " Who is it" asks Maya. "They are Thorn and Deidre and they are out to bring back Trakeena and Scorpius" informs Kendrix. "How" asks Maya. "I can't explain right now, we must see Kai" informs Kendrix. Maya and Kendrix head over to where Kai along with Damon, Leo, Mike, and Karone are now residing. As Maya and Kendrix arrived Karone is delighted to see them. "No time to explain we need to see Kai" informs Kendrix. Karone then directs them to Kai and Kendrix informs him that a dirty plan is on the loose. Maya then hands the ice knife to Kai and he then analyzes the villains' object. It is then revealed that the culprits are indeed Thorn and Deidre. Meanwhile Thorn and Deidre are now dwelling at a bed and breakfast on Mirinoi and the failure of stabbing Kendrix is explained. "I tried to stab her but her father came back and I had to escape" informs Thorn. Deidre was now working to prepare for their next victim Leo Corbett. Thorn then explains that Kendrix will be taken care of first and then Leo will be the next victim. Deidre on the other hand wants to take care of Leo alone but Thorn will not buy it. Deidre then suggests that that they cancel their assignment on Mirinoi and they have all the money to live comfortably. Thorn however will not buy it and the goes to bath and offers Deidre to dinner. However while Thorn is bathing Deidre writes a note that Leo is her victim and she will take care of him herself. Deidre then locates Leo and arrives at his dwelling by sneaking into the living room. Leo then arrives after his jog and Deidre then strikes attempting to stab Leo but Leo beats Deidre to the ground with ice knife stabbing her. Deidre painfully suffering the stabbing later vanishes to ashes. Leo then discovers that the ice knife could end Thorn as well. The next morning Leo informs Kai that he has destroyed Deidre and he could use one by destroying Thorn as well. "Leo your a genius" says Kai. Kai then ordered all the other Rangers to meet up. A plan was then set, the Rangers went to grab their Quasar Sabers and prepared to fight the evil Thorn. An enraged Thorn then discovers that Deidre has been destroyed by the Red Ranger and will flex muscle to destroy the Rangers himself. As the Rangers grab their Sabers they are then spotted by Thorn and are ordered a fair fight. With endless fighting Kendrix throws the ice knife at Thorn causing him as well to vanish to ashes, with Kendrix yelling "This is for my father". Thorn now vanished to ashes, all the Rangers are now relieved especially since that did not have to use the Megazord. "If Trakeena was still around he could of grown but he didn't and we got an easier assignment this time" informs Maya. After defeating Thorn, Jera runs to Kendrix informing that her father is okay. A relieved Kendrix then hugs Jera saying "Thank you so much and one day you will be the next Zordon". Kendrix then comes to meet her recovered father and tearfully hugs by saying "Daddy I am so glad you are okay". "Oh Pumpkin my mind must of been blank for so long, and what happened" asked Mr. Morgan. "It's a long story" informs Kendrix. A mildly upset MD then walks over to Kendrix saying "Kendrix my queen you had me so worried by going after Thorn and you shouldn't of done it without me" said the MD sternly. "Won't happen again" said Kendrix. "No worries my queen, but anyway we have a wedding to prepare for" informs the MD. On the day of the wedding Cassie and Ashley came by to be the bridesmaids along with Maya and Karone. All the other Space Rangers appeared as guests and Leo, Kai, Damon, and Mike all being the best men with Cassie and Karone wearing pink dresses and Ashley and Maya wearing yellow dresses. The ceremony was performed and the Magna Defender, the groom and Kendrix Morgan, the bride were declared man and wife and Kendrix was now proud to be Zeka's new stepmother. After the wedding two spirits appeared which was Deborah Morgan, Kendrix's late mother and Arris, the Magna Defender's late wife both congratulate the bride and groom respectively. Mrs. Morgan explained to Kendrix that she will always be there for her and is nothing but happy for her. Arris then explains, "Kendrix thank you taking my place I know that my husband and Zeka will be nothing but proud to have you around". "Wait" cries Kendrix as the spirits fade away. "Relax my queen I saw my first wife and I to say goodbye as well, so be strong" informs the MD. Mr. Morgan walks over to his newly wedded daughter and congratulates her by saying tearfully, "I am so glad you found a good man Pumpkin and take care". Jera comes by and says "Kendrix a beautiful woman you I am so proud to have on Mirinoi and Maya is so grateful to have as her best friend and Magna Defender I know you and Zeka will do so much for Mirinoi". "You can count on me" says the MD. The Magna Defender and Kendrix then walk along and Kendrix explains, "Your right we should be strong and Arris will always be around for you and Zeka". "We have a honeymoon to prepare for" informs the MD. "Wait we have a reception to attend" explains Kendrix. "You got me there my queen" chuckles the MD.

THE END


End file.
